Spider-Man: The Web Still Weaves
by michaelbuns134
Summary: It has been over fifteen years since the red and blue Spider-Man has been seen. Peter Parker is a loving family man, happy husband, and father, but everything is about to change. R/R Please
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Shattered

Her name is May "Mayday" Parker and today she is going to learn something about herself and her family that she never knew, but first she needs to dunk. She thrashes the ball through the hoop, shattering the backboard and breaking the hoop clean off. She falls down and glass falls in her brown hair. The crowd cheers as Midtown wins 92-43. Mayday is the happiest she has ever been, but her mother and father in the stands, not so much.

Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson-Parker feel a sense of dread in both their stomachs. They didn't know this day would come so soon. Mayday being fifteen, the same age when Peter got bit, makes sense. Peter holds Mary Jane by the hand and they rush down the bleacher and see Mayday cleaning off glass and then being hoisted up, by her team.

"Peter, let her enjoy this... We can tell her tonight." Mary Jane whispers as she strokes his hand with her thumb.

Peter whispers back with a sense of dread, "Mary Jane… I didn't want this for her. Now the odds of little Ben becoming like me skyrocketed. Talk about responsibility."

Peter and Mary Jane keep holding hands as they walk outside to their car. Mayday is dancing with some of her friends and Peter sees the same looks he had when he first had his powers, wanting to use them for glory. If Peter would have not played the hero, he may not have ended up a high school teacher, he may have been a wrestler still. He wants his daughter to succeed but he doesn't know what to do.

Mayday runs up to her mother and father hugging them both, "Did you see me wreck that backboard! Coach Thompson said it had to be that Parker Luck we have dad!" She shifts tones, "Speaking of Coach Thompson, Felicity wants me to spend the weekend with her, is that oaky."

Peter says, "Yes" without any pause.

Mayday hugs her father and squeezes him using her new found strength, "Thanks dad, kiss Ben for me!"

Mayday runs off to Felicity while Mary Jane smacks the back of Peter's head, "You can't put this off forever."

"I just want her to have a good time before I ruin her life." Peter says in his grim voice. Peter gets in the passenger seat and Mary Jane starts the car to drive home, "Peter, I love you, May loves you, but what do you think will happen if we tell her? She is our flesh and blood, she is a Parker. We can take tons of damage and still get back up."

"She is a Parker. That's why I'm scared. I don't want her in tights fighting crime like I did. I almost died so many times when I was her age. I can't help but think she will want to live up to her father's legacy. I was pretty good at being the guy in the red and blue… for a while at least."

Mary Jane pulled into their driveway and with a smirk said, "And you didn't look half bad with the red and blue."

"Is that a complement to me or insulting because I was wearing a mask?"

Mary Jane said with an even bigger smile, "Take it as you want tiger."

Mary Jane rushes in and grabs Ben and cuddles him. Peter stays by the car looking up at the night sky. He sees their sitter leave and waves bye, but he continues to stare into the sky. He wonders what Uncle Ben would have thought of this, him being a father of two, a science teacher, married to a beautiful woman; he likes to think he would be proud. Peter was at least glad his Aunt May was alive long enough to be at his wedding. Peter felt something he hadn't in while. Spider-Sense.

Peter looked around and heard rustling. He heard a voice say something. He listened and heard it closer, "Parker". Peter felt a surge of adrenaline. He feels something familiar in the air. Peter hears something by the dumpster. He runs over and out of nowhere a hand goes around his throat and picks him up into the air, pushing him against the wall.

Peter looks at the suit and notices theirs a black spider over red spandex. Peter mutters through the hand on his throat, "Kaine?"

Kaine drops him to his feet, "Brother… I need your help."

"Do you need a place to stay? Some money? Some manners? You don't need to jump me just knock, you know if May isn't home and not in that costume" Peter remarks back feeling his throat.

"I don't need Peter Parker. I need Spider-Man."

"Pretty sure, Spider-Man is in out there right now."

"I need your help. It's worse than we thought. Something big is going down. It's Venom, Carnage, and Scorpion."

"You have beaten them before Kaine and you are stronger than me. I believe in you."

Kaine lifts up his masks and Peter sees that the sores from his regeneration, once gone, are back in full force. Peter sees that Kaine has been crying as well.

"Peter. I don't have much time left. I know you quit. I know you are out, but you started this when you first sewed together the red and blues. You need to end it, I am not strong enough anymore to do it. We need to kill them. You can end them like you did for Osborn."

Peter punches Kaine across the face knocking him down, "I killed him in self-defense and I would do it again, but you want me to kill these others because you are dying? No! That's not how it works. When I killed Norman I had no choice. I am not a killer. This is why I quit. I am a father. I am a teacher. I am not Spider-Man anymore. I am done."

"What about May? I was there Peter, stealth suit and all, what are you going to do about that? Deny you are Spider-Man to her? You can run from this Peter… It is too big for Miles, Me, and Anya. We need you."

Peter walks away leaving Kaine in the alley with a black eye. Peter hears Mary Jane in the shower and walks into Ben's room. He looks at his smile and Peter smiles.

"Daddy loves you Ben." Peter says stroking his red hair.

Peter feels Mary Jane in a towel hugging him.

"I love you tiger."

"I love you Mary Jane." Peter says as they hold each other. Peter sees Kaine in the ally swinging away, from the window in Ben's room. Peter goes and shuts the blinds, then goes back to holding Mary Jane and staring at Ben.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing at all Mary Jane. Nothing at all."

Thanks for Reading!

Until Next Time..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Being A Father

A loud buzz wakes up Peter Parker early Saturday morning. He looks and sees that Mary Jane is cuddled up next to him. He looks past her and see the clock shows it being six a.m. Peter gets up and tucks Mary Jane back in. Peter goes down to their basement and sits at his old wooden desk. He looks at the papers he has to grade and starts to go at it. A few hours pass and after grading all of his chemistry 101 papers, his phone rings. Peter grabs its and see that it is his legacy, Miles Morales, calling.

"Hey Miles. What's up?" Peter answers.

"Not much. I kind of need a favor though. You busy?"

"Depends on the favor. If it is what Kaine wanted the answer is still no." Peter says while walking up stairs.

"It is something spider related, but not about you being active again. I was out on patrol and one of the new web shooters I have broke. Can you fix it?"

"Yeah. That is fine. Is it the one Stark made you?" Peter questioned as he reached the final step.

"Yeah. He said it would be the best one yet." Miles answers in a hushed tone.

"Stark always says that and yet every time he fought someone in a new suit, there was always his own little exhaust port that would be his downfall. I made the things. Come over and I will fix it." Peter says as he sees Miles sitting at his kitchen table with the web shooter laid out.

"Getting rusty Peter. I used to only make it to the door before you caught me." Miles gets up and Peter embraces his Miles like a father would to a son.

"Good to see you Miles." Peter lets go of him and sits down at the table and grabs the web shooter off the table. "Stark you idiot."

"What did he do?"

"The spinneret nozzles need to be a certain shape and he made them a damn "S". That is not how they work; it needs to be a starburst or at least a circle. His ego could have killed you. I got some extra parts in the basement. Follow me."

Miles and Peter head to the basement. Peter sets the web shooter on his desk, while he grabs a box of parts from his closet. Miles sees a picture of May and Mary Jane. Peter sets down the box and sees Miles holding the picture.

"I would never ask for you to put the red and blues back on, but I need advice. Something is happening. Not just with the new odd trio, but with the web of life thing. My Spider-Sense went crazy last night and it was just because I was going to walk into a pole. It is like there is an imbalance. Anya felt it too. She told me she was reading and that the words just disappeared for a few hours. She thought she went full Murdock. Kaine is having tons of problems as you know. How have you been doing?'

Peter sits down and begins to tinker with the web shooter, "May… Last night she was on fire. She went to dunk, something no girl her height should be able to do. She broke the back board. I felt a tingle. It was small, but I felt it. She later hugged me and I could feel super strength. Apparently, these powers are hereditary. If the mystical aspect of the spider is right, then her becoming spider-like would cause a small strain on the web of life."

"May has powers… How are you going to tell her about you?"

Peter hands him a fixed and proper web shooter and says, "I will tell her when she gets home. Show her the suit probably. Tell her about how I fought crime and such."

"What about her and Osborn?" Miles asks nervously.

"No. I am not telling her that if I don't need to. Maybe see if there is an inhibitor chip or something she might want. Have her have some aspect of being normal."

"What if she wants to be a hero? You know, live up to your name."

"I think you do that well enough Miles."

"Thanks. And thanks for fixing this up. If you need anything, just ask."

Miles and Peter walk upstairs and Miles leaves. Peter goes upstairs and sees Mary Jane holding Ben reading him a story.

"And then Indiana and Marion find a way out of the tomb." Mary Jane says and then looks to Peter smiling. She points to Peter and says, "There is daddy. Look at your daddy Ben. Ben smiles and laughs. Peter feels so happy. Mary Jane gets up and walks over to Peter handing Ben over.

Peter sits in the rocking chair and starts to talk to Ben as Mary Jane leaves the room, "You are daddy's little guy… I promise to take good care of you, Benny boy… I'll protect you from all the monster in the night."

Peter heard the downstairs down slam. Peter set Ben down in his crib and rushed downstairs. He saw the door was cracked right down the middle and he looked to his left and saw May crying on their couch.

Peter with caution and ease asks "Honey is everything okay?"

May has a face red, full of tears, "NO DAD. It is not okay! Felicity is a bitch!"

"May, please watch your mouth. Tell me what happened."

May yells while staring at her father, "We were watching some old movies and she went and grabbed this drink from her dads stash and she drank it all. I didn't have any, but she told her dad I drank it all and I am now off the team! And I just broke the door, probably just upset you and mom, may have woken Ben up, and now I am so hyper!"

Peter sits down and May cuddles into him, still crying. Mary Jane comes in and sits next to May and brushes her hair. They sit in silence for a few minutes until May turns the television on. Mary Jane goes and brings little Ben into the family sitting. They all are enjoying some random shows then there is a news bulletin that flashes.

May reads it aloud, "Spider-Man, Scarlet Spider, and Spider-Woman in fight against Venom, Carnage, and the Scorpion. Dangerous. Stay away from Times Square." May quickly changes it to the news and sees footage of the fight happening.

Peter recognizes the usual players with Miles in the red and black Spider-Man suit. Anya in her black and white Spider-Woman suit with Kaine in his Scarlet Spider suit he stole from Peter years ago. Venom looks bigger than ever and his webs look even darker than usual. Carnage is a lot smaller and his hands are red axes he is using to hit Kaine with. Peter realizes the Scorpion isn't Mac Gargan. He doesn't know who he is. His outfit is dark blue and bright green and his tail is the size of Anya and Miles combined, with his face covered by bars.

The Scorpion knocks down Kaine and at the same time Peter and May shake. The tail goes through Kaine's stomach and he is thrown through a wall. Miles run to get him and Venom grabs him by his right foot, unhinges his jaw, and takes a bite, ripping his foot off. Everyone hears Miles scream, then he uses all his might and punches Venom in the arm, knocking it off. The arm drops to the ground and the black ooze picks it up connecting it back to his body, then Venom laughs. Peter whispers, "That's, not Brock"

May is rubbing her head intently and Peter can feel it too. A line in the web of life was cut and one is barely hanging on. Venom and Carnage take Scorpion and swing away. The Scorpion looks bloodthirsty and you can feel his hatred through the grey bars obscuring his face. The camera turns to Anya holding Kaine as Miles limps over, then the news broadcast fades to black.

May is shocked by what she saw and feels sick, "That was awful. Did the Scarlet Spider die?"

Mary Jane answers, "They are all probably fine, just hurt."

Peter replies holding back tears with all his might, "He isn't fine. He was just murdered, being a hero. "

May asks, "Dad, how do you know all this?"

Peter stands up and looks at Mary Jane who is giving him an approving nod, "May we need to talk."

Thanks for Reading!

Until Next Time...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Talks With And About My Children

Mary Jane Watson-Parker stands in the kitchen holding her son, tussling his bright red hair. She looks at Ben's face and sees Peter's eyes, she sees that even in his infancy that this little boy will be a strong man, just like his daddy, and that's what helps her not be afraid. When she was fourteen, she saw a young boy leave a window and come back a man, capable of many great things and she knows her son will be this way too.

She sits at the table that was once Peter's Aunts and remembers the many late dinners and the many lonely nights when they were first married. Now with Ben and May and Peter not being Spider-Man, she never needed to eat alone, but she also knows Peter. She knows why he quit and why he stopped the red and blue escapades, but she knows now even though he will deny it, Spider-Man is coming back, and she can take it.

Peter and May are in the basement, May looking at her dad confused. He just told her to follow him and he hasn't said a word yet. He just keeps handing her boxes and she sets them down. May notices a bunch of old newspaper clippings and metal parts. Peter hands her the last box and she looks and sees a huge metal door with a console in the middle.

"Dad what the hell is that" May questions.

Peter puts his hand on the console and it scans his fingerprints and to May's surprise it talks, "It has been fifteen years, three months, two weeks, six days, twenty hours, six minutes, and forty seconds since you have last visited, Mr. Parker. "

Peter says back to the voice, "Thank you Lyla."

The voice responds, "Any news on Miguel?"

"Not yet Lyla. Please open the door." Peter asks

Dust escapes from the bottom as the metal door creeps open. May is beyond confused. She saw some superhero on television die and now her dad has a dungeon. Peter is holding the door so May can't see in.

Peter talks stroking his stubble with one hand, "May, when I was your age, I loved science more than anything. I didn't have any friends and the closest person I was to was my uncle. I went to an exhibit and that was the day everything changed for me at least physically. A few weeks later, my life was shattered, it seemed. Uncle Ben died, as you know, but what I didn't tell you it was my fault. It wasn't until after I married your mother that I realized it wasn't my fault, but I still blamed myself. I still do occasionally."

Peter continues, "I'm rambling. That day at the exhibit, I got bit. There was this spider and it fell into some radiation and it bit me." Peter opens the door and May's jaw drops. She sees something of legend, the red and black webs, the blue color added in, and in the middle a black spider symbol. "I was Spider-Man for many years."

May doesn't know what to say, so she says the first thing that comes to mind, "You wore tights?"

"Yeah, I sewed this entire thing myself, took me over seven hours of nonstop work. Anyway the reason I am telling you this is because of what is happening to you. You have power now May. You have to realize it. Your speed, strength, and you can sense danger, stick to walls."

May tries to imitate the way she has seen Spider-Man do, webs and is thoroughly disappointed, "Well I don't have everything."

Peter laughs and grabs something underneath the costume. May sees two metal arm bands. Peter puts them on and shoots webbing, "It is not natural. I had to make the webs."

"Wow. So I can stick to walls?" May goes over to the wall and puts her hand on it and pulls herself up. She puts another hand on it and then her feet and is on the ceiling, "This is rad." May drops down and asks, "You knew those other Spider-People on television, didn't you…"

Peter sits on his desk, "Yeah. I knew them…"

"This is insane. You are a superhero and I have super powers."

"May, I want you to live a normal life. I quit this a long time ago and I just don't want you to be like I was. I have been dreading this day."

May speaks up, "You are lying."

Confused Peter asks, "What?"

"You keep your costume in futuristic storage container, with everything you need to use to be Spider-Man and you say you don't want to be a hero again. Why did you keep all this dad?"

Peter grips the desk he is leaning on in anger but calms down for his daughter, "This was always a backup protocol. There is one villain; I vowed to stop no matter what. He is no longer here but this is a world of magic and aliens and if he ever came back, I would have to. It is my responsibility to. Your mother knows this and approved it." Peter shifts moods, "Besides, I am saving a lot of this for a guy who will become Spider-Man when I am seventy-four."

"Why isn't mom down here?"

"I begged her years ago if you ever got powers, I would tell my side first. She plans on talking to you alone as well. "Peter stares at the red and blue suit as if an old friend came to visit. May notices a twinkle in his eyes as he stares into the mask.

"It wasn't all bad was it dad?"

"No… It wasn't. I did a lot of good, but it cost me. Cost me a lot May." Peter shuts the metal door and holds May as they walk up the stairs. Peter and May see Mary Jane on their couch with a woman in a long black coat, her hair long brown hair covering parts of her face. Peter recognized her immediately, "Hello Anya."

"Good to see you Peter. I would love to stay and talk, but I need your help."

Peter looks at Mary Jane and sees no fear or concern in her eyes, "What do you need help with?"

"You saw the fight I take it? Your brother is dead and someone who's is basically your son is in critical care. What do you think? I don't need you to put a damn suit on; I just need a consultant at the Baxter Building. Please come with me, Miles life may depend on it."

Mary Jane gets close to Peter, holding little Ben, "Peter, go. If you have a shot at helping Miles, you need to do it."

"Alright I will go" Peter kisses Mary Jane on the lips, Ben on the forehead, hugs May and then follows Anya out the door.

Anya hands him a web shooter and a plain black mask, "We need to get their fast."

Peter wants to object but he knows it would be a losing fight. He looks back and sees May watching him from the window. Peter puts them both on and swings away. It feels different for Peter. It's been over a decade since he did this but as he zooms through the city, it's like he never stopped, but it doesn't feel right. The wind feels different; it hits him in the wrong ways. The city may have changed in ways, but it still looks the same. Before he realizes it he lands on the roof of the Baxter Building by pure instinct.

Anya leads him down some stairs and Peter sees Miles connected to various machines. Miles has a ventilator and has straps holding him down. Miles body jerks and the straps tighten and tighten so he can't escape. There is a blanket over his now missing foot. Anya looks like she wants to cry and Peter walks in wanting to do the same. Miles foams at the mouth as Peter enters into the room. There is a doctor next to Miles looking angrily at Peter.

Unimpressed the doctor says "So you are the specialist Spider-Woman talked about… Ok. Mr. Morales or Spider-Man as he is better known was infected with something from his bite from the creature we are calling Venom." He lifts up the blanket over Miles stubbed foot and see his veins, dark red, pulsing up and down. "We don't know who or what the symbiote is possessing but, if we don't get a sample of it soon, Mr. Morales will be dead."

Peter looks at the stub knowing the handiwork of the creature, He says in a fit of anger, "Daemos…."

The doctor nods his head like he has no idea what Peter is talking about, "What is a Daemos?"

At the name Anya enters the room, "Daemos? As in locked in another dimension Daemos? How are you sure?"

Peter points at the bite marks on Miles stubbed foot, "The marks are bigger in diameter. I had some from Morlun and had them measured, tested, and everything. They hurt like hell and my veins pulsed, not as bad as Miles are right now, but bad. The symbiote, another creature I am familiar with, basks in the mystical energy that comes from inheritors. An inheritor controlling a symbiote by fear makes all his abilities enhanced: the speed, strength, and the life draining."

Confused and angry Anya asks, "So what do we do to save Miles?"

Peter puts his hands on his face and rubs his eyes knowing there is only one option or Miles will die, "We need to make it so he is no longer a totem, the toxin will stop, and we can treat him as a regular patient."

"You mean?"

Peter looks at Anya as if he personally put Miles in this condition, "We need to take away his powers."

At hearing that the doctor gets to work, Peter and Anya leave the room and see many more consultants, nurses, and specialists enter. In a matter of moments, Miles stabilizes.

With few tears Anya asks, "Peter. What is it like being torn from the web?"

With no good words to say, Peter answers honestly, "It's one of the worst physical feelings I have ever felt."

"If you got your powers back, that means Miles can too right?"

"Maybe. The web of life is a messed up thing and now my daughter is on it.' Peter finishes the last sentence and wants to break everything in his path.

"Kaine told me before we fought against the weird trio. I'm sorry." Anya shifts in tone, "I know I haven't been your buddy today, but I still love you Peter. You and so many other heroes helped me become what I am today. Carol, Jessica, even Cindy, but you were not just an inspiration to me, but to countless others. Imagine what it would do to have the people of this new age see their greatest hero return."

Peter gives her the web shooter and the mask walking away, "Their greatest hero is laying in that bed missing a foot."

Anya mutters under her breath, "Spider-Men…no more

AN: Sorry for the week without a chapter. I had midterms! Anyway hope you enjoyed reading!

THANKS!

Until Next Time...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Studying, Sleeping, and the Moments Before the Inevitable

Mayday Parker sits on the ceiling of her room watching old footage of her father's fights. She has now seen so many and the one thing she can't believe is that her dad was pretty funny and not the poor dad humor he uses now, but innuendos, slapstick, clever threats, and he said things he scolds her for saying. She watches as he punches through Sandman, the way he makes Rhino look like a fool, and how he rides the Vulture into a billboard rendering him unconscious. Her dad was one hell of a fighter and she has lived her life believing him to be a normal man who happened to be pretty smart.

May hears a knock on her door and then her mother holding Ben walks in. Mary Jane's face is obviously holding a smile back, while Ben has a huge smile giggling staring at his sister. Mayday drops down on her bed. Mary Jane sees Spider-Man fighting on Maydays phone.

With an eyebrow raised Mary Jane asks, "Why are you watching your father's old fights?"

"Mom, I have lived my entire life believing dad, was kind of a nerdy science loving wimp, and today I find out he was one of the greatest superheroes of all time! I wanted to see him beat up the bad guys. Dad kicked some ass!" May says with a smile that keeps on growing.

Mary Jane's face becomes serious as she orders her daughter, "May look up "Spider-Man fights Doctor Octopus at Coney Island"

May does and the first result is brutal. May watches as she sees her dad throwing kids off a fiery coaster onto a web he made. Doc Ock has a tentacle punch his stomach. Spider-Man doesn't dodge it and gets hit full on. May watches as her dad sees a child is going to fall off the web. Her father jumps to catch the child and a tentacle strikes him in the head. Her father's falls onto the ground and so does the child and pink mist covers the barely breathing Spider-Man. He lays there as Doc Ock takes him by the foot and chucks him into the surrounding water.

Mayday holds back puking and looks at her mom whose expressions has enhanced to be even more serious.

"Why would you show me that? That was terrible." May says thinking about how her father was just manhandled and beaten by an old man with a bowl cut.

"The kid who fell was a student of your fathers. His name was Jake Sanchez; he was smart, had a bright future. He invented some contraption and Doc Ock wanted it. Your dad was broken up for months over Jake. "Her tone shifts, "Jake was just a student of his. Imagine if it was you May, Ben or me. Your father would never be able to forgive himself. "

"Why are you telling me all of this?" May asks wanting to yell.

"You are your father's daughter and I know against my better judgement you will be wearing spandex and punching thugs one day. I just want you to make the decision with all the facts. Your dad made jokes, humiliated thugs, and sang when he was web slinging, but that's not all he is. He was the man who cried when he saw you for the first time. He gave up thousands of dollar to put a library in an old friend's name. He has been buried alive. Your father has in fact died saving lives, and he came back to me. He is a good person May and he doesn't know it."

May just sits there with new respect for her father. Mary Jane sits next to her and strokes her hair.

"Mom. How did you find out dad was Spider-Man?"

"I always knew. I saw him leave his house in full costume the night his uncle was murdered. I didn't see him for a few more years"

"Did you tell him you knew?

"Eventually."

"What did you tell him when you met him?"

"Face it tiger, you just hit the jackpot."

May giggles, "And he stayed?"

"You are here aren't you?" Mary Jane adds in laughing as well.

Mary Jane and May hear the door downstairs open. Mary Jane walks down the stairs and see Peter. Peter looks up to her and Ben and he can't help but smile. He is married to the love of his life, with two beautiful children and in this moment he is truly happy.

Mary Jane strolls down the stairs and hands Ben to Peter. Peter begins to rock him back and forth instinctively.

Mary Jane just asks, "Is Miles going to be okay?"

"In a way: yes. The only way I could save him was to take away his powers. He might hate me forever because of that." Peter looks into Mary Jane's bright green eyes and hope resurfaces in his mind.

Peter yawns and he remembers he has a class to teach in the morning and May has class as well. Peter heads to bed while Mary Jane tucks Ben into his crib and turns the baby monitor on. May lays under his blankets on her phone studying even harder her father's fights.

Peter lays and feels Mary Jane hug behind him. He turns to face her encapsulated by her beauty and kisses her and kisses her. They kiss even more passionately, then they do what husband and wife tend to do, and finally they both fall asleep in each other's arms.

Peter wakes up to an empty bed and hears the shower running. He waits for Mary Jane to finish and takes his shower waking himself up in the process. Peter looks in his mirror. He wipes away the fog and looks deep in himself. The beard he started to grow accustomed to: looked foreign. Peter grabbed his razor and shaved it off in a matter of minutes.

Peter goes back in his room and dresses in a brown turtleneck and slacks. As he walks down the stairs he noticed May coming out of her room wearing a Spider-Man hoodie. It had Miles suit on it and Peter slightly hated the thought of her in any spider wear. He saw Mary Jane with three bowls of cereal and she was wearing her nice white dress, he bought her for her birthday. She glances at his face and strokes her chin and points at his now beardless face

Mary Jane looks at them both, "Peter, I am dropping Ben off at my sisters. I said you will be there at four to pick him up. May, I have a list of chores you need to do after school. And one of you needs to do this, I don't care who, but I need flour from the store, if I am going to make Ben's birthday cake next week."

Peter looks at May, "May that means you get the flour."

May grunts in disapproval and Peter hands her a five dollar bill. The Parkers eat their breakfast and off they go. Peter and May to Midtown High School and Mary Jane to her the local middle school where she had just became the guidance counselor a few months prior.

Peter and May walk together as Mary Jane drives. Peter remembers the days when he would hold May's hand as they would walk together. Peter and May both stop mid walk. Spider-Sense. Peter pushes May out of the way as rubble falls down on him from the side of the building to the left. He is covered in rubble and in more pain than he would care to admit. He sees May pulling rocks off of him.

"May get back" Peter yells and she does as she is told.

Peter is able to break out in one swift motion leaving the rubble to collapse into little pieces. May, astonished, is stuck in place because of her shock at her father's actions. Peter rips off his turtle neck revealing a long sleeve white collared shirt. What is seen next is one of the biggest shocks Peter has had this crazy week. It wasn't any supervillain that caused the collapse like he imagined. Dr. Doom didn't come to blow the side of a deli down on him. It was a plain ole punk somehow with grenades.

Peter struts over to him, the mugger pulls out a gun aims it at Peter and fires. He misses Peter showing how bad of a shot he was. Peter doesn't care why this thug blew up a wall or who he is working for. All he knows is he needs to be stopped. Peter punches him once in the face, breaking his nose then kicks him across the cheek, rendering him unconscious.

Peter walks back to his daughter, grabs her hand like when she was a child, and continues to walk her to school. They walk a few more blocks and May wants to talk to her father about what just happened.

"Dad…?" May stutters to say

"Yes, honey?"

"You kick ass"

"That I do May. That I do." Peter quips back to May.

AN: Thanks for reading!

Sorry once again for the delay, but i had a lot of papers to write and more tests than i wanted

I hope you are all enjoying the story! Lots more to come!

Until Next Time...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: In and Out of Class

Peter Parker changes from his holey; cut up shirt into the extra blue polo he keeps in class room. He doesn't feel any pain from the debris incident anymore. Despite him thinking in his age his power would dampen, it seems to be stronger, and he doesn't know why, and it terrifies him. Most of the other heroes that were his age had their power level dampen, but not Peter.

Peter sits at his desk and grabs the stack of graded tests and plants them down. He holds the one on top and wants to tear it up. The kid was a genius and Peter hated him. The name of the student is Tyler Stone and he is going to cause a lot of pain and chaos in the future, but for this semester, Peter has to teach him. It also didn't help that he has a crush on May, causing Peter to want to crush his skull in, but he will not. Being Spider-Man taught him restraint, in some cases, and this has to be one.

The bell rings and students start to walk in and sit down. Tyler walks and sits right in front of Peter, with eyes ready to learn. Tyler loves listening to Peter talk about science, almost like each class for Tyler is a bible study and he is ready to soak in more information. May comes in as well and she sits next to Tyler and there is snickering in the back, most likely caused by Felicity Hardy.

Peter begins his lesson and halfway through class, he is interrupted by a knock on the class room door. Peter walks over to open it and looks down and saw that his old rival, Flash Thompson, or Coach Thompson as he preferred to be called now had rolled to him.

Peter knows this is about May and the basketball team and he doesn't want to talk to Flash about it because these kids go to school to learn and Flash's drive to win is causing the students to lose time to be taught.

"Did you need something Coach Thompson?" Peter says nonchalantly.

"Can I speak with you for a moment Peter?

Tyler speaks up from his desk, "It's Doctor Parker!"

Peter grips his fist at the sound of Tyler Stones voice and the love it shows to Peter.

Flash rolls his eyes, "Doctor Parker?"

Peter looks at May, "Pass out the homework from my bag please." May does and Peter exits to the hall with Flash.

"Felicity told me what happened. She and May got drunk and I overreacted. I am sorry Peter. I shouldn't have kicked her off the team for something my daughter is responsible for. I just have been going through a lot. Felicia being gone doesn't help."

Peter rubs his eyes , scratches his brow, and tries not to explode at Flash's blind ignorance about his daughter.

"May came back completely sober crying because she was kicked off team. She is better now and she doesn't want back." Peter stares at him intensely, "Don't you ever threaten or make assumptions about my daughter with anything ever again, Eugene. The days of Thompsons thinking they are better than Parkers have been over for a very long time. Don't hash out old wounds. I need to go back to teach some really great kids some science because some of them are failing and I don't want them to."

Flash rolls away upset, but understanding of his old rival and friend.

Peter enters the room with a obviously fake smile and sees the students hard at work with Tyler being the only one with a smile as he works. Peter looks as May is the only student with her eyes outside. Peter looks as well and can see her eyes are directed towards the tall buildings of the city. She is thinking of swinging and jumping in between them and Peter knows this because this same thought is going through his head today like every day. The bell rings.

All the students leave for a pep rally that Peter should be going to as well. Peter turns from the window and sees his daughter just shut the door and is now sitting on her desk staring at him.

"What was the first time swinging like?" she asks like when a child knows the answer to the question is good news.

"May. It was…." Peter won't lie his daughter about this, "It was fun… The wind lifts you up and as you go from building to building. The feeling you get when you free fall and then "thwip" and you do it again and again. It never gets old."

May holds her stomach and looks at her father's eyes and sees joy and remembrance of his days of old, "You really do miss being Spider-Man don't you?"

Flashes of Norman Osborn covered in blood pop into Peter's mind. Norman cackling as his teeth fall out tooth by tooth while Peter punches and punches him in a ripped red and blue suit. Peter thinks back to when he grabbed Norman by the jaw and squeezed, while he still cackles at him. A knife goes into Peter and he roars and keeps punching and ripping Norman. In that moment, Norman thought he won and Peter did too, but that's not how it went, but that's how Peter remembers it, with him as a merciless killer.

Peter forces his mind back to the present but despite all of the evil and terrible memories, the death of his loved ones, the pain, the suffering, the good times flow back into his mind, such as swinging with Mary Jane, being married to the love of his life, the camping trip with the Fantastic Four, being at May and Ben's births, helping young heroes realize their potential, and finally when he was saved the day, and if Peter had to do it again. He would.

May looks at her father and asks again, "Do you miss being Spider-Man?"

Peter looks at his daughter and sees him in her: brown hair, same chin, and his sense of responsibility, "May I never stopped. I am Spider-Man and he is me. I haven't weaved webs or put on the red and blue, but I am Spider-Man. I can't miss it because it's not gone. I was just wearing a suit. All those clips you watched were me. Peter Parker saved the day, just in a suit. Your mother taught me that a long time ago and you need to know that."

May looks at her father and sees his hand twitching and he looks back at her and she hesitantly asks, "Can we go swinging?"

Peter holds back the urge to say no, but remembers the wind the day before and how it felt like an embrace from an old friend and he can't deny his daughter that joy no matter how much he wants to.

"May?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go." Peter says leading May out of the school.

AN: THANKS FOR READING

You know whats coming next. Web swinging, action, and more!

Until Next Time...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Physical and Emotional Pain

Mary Jane Watson-Parker sits in her office twirling a piece of her long red hair in her fingers. Her thoughts drift back and forth from her daughter and her new found powers to the loss of two heroes, with Miles being depowered and Kaine being killed by some new Scorpion, Carnage, and Venom.

Mary Jane shudders at the thought of Venom, the cruel and sadistic evil symbiote, which may or may not know who Peter was. Out of all of his previous enemies, Venom was the most terrifying to her and she couldn't fathom to have May be around him, let alone fight him, especially since this new version ate off Miles' foot. Her thoughts drift to Miles. He has changed so much from the shy, dry humored boy to the man of action he is now, and how if it wasn't for him, Kaine, Miguel, and Peter, May wouldn't even be alive right now and Mary Jane prays, that May will never know how and why those men saved her years ago.

Mary Jane knows that May will need to know. She will need to know what heroes have to do sometimes and she believes that this is a lesson every young hero should know before they start their career. The Parker family needs to share their secrets despite how awful and tragic they are.

May Parker walks right in front of a giant warehouse in a rundown area miles away from her school. Peter and May walked the entire way, side by side, talking about her classes, and when she brought up any spider related activity the subject changed, without a second to spare. She examined the wall that they stopped at and noticed her father looking around, eyeing the area.

Peter looked at her and said only, "Follow me"

Peter starts to climb the warehouse wall and May follows behind him shortly. She notices this is the first time he has ever showed her in person him using his abilities. He climbs into a small window and drops down onto a ledge. She is close behind and sees a door and her father entering a code. The metal door creaks open and a light shines on them.

Peter walks into the light while May follows behind slowly. The enormous warehouse that she just entered didn't look like its outside, rundown and worn, but it was very high tech, with a massive obstacle course, what May thought was an armory, and above in the rafters was a banner hanging with the symbol of the spider front and center.

Peter walks over to a locker near the armory with his name above on a metal plate. He opens it and there is pieces of spider gear and parts of different suits. Peter grabs a helmet from his anti-sinister six suit and tosses it to May. She catches it showing her reflexes are becoming more and more spider-like.

Peter walks into an open center near the obstacle course and says to May, "Put the helmet on and hit the switch that should be above your neck and walk to me. May hits the button and everything goes black.

Walking to her dad May quips, "But dad with a blast shield down. I can't even see."

Peter hides a chuckle and tries to punch May and she dodges. She utters in response, "Dad! What the hell!" She dodges more and more punches coming from her father. She tries to hit him but he grabs her by her wrist and flips her on her back, having the wind knocked out of her.

Peter takes off her helmet and looks her in the eyes, "You manage to get a hit on me in a fight and I will consider letting you put on a suit." He gives her a hand to help her up and halfway up he drops her.

May yells getting up on her own, "Damn it dad! That wasn't fair".

"The bad guys won't be fair, why should I be? When I train you, I am no longer your dad. I am no longer Spider-Man. I am the bad guy in your way. Now try to hit me. I haven't worn a suit in over a decade, this should be easy for someone ready to play hero." Peter motions for her to come at him.

The next hour is nothing but May hitting the ground and Peter showing no mercy. They both look over to their phones during a break and see messages and voicemails from Mary Jane. She wants them home as soon as possible and Peter and May remember what they promised to do. They rush out and run home.

Peter and May enter their house with the sun setting and see Mary Jane with a box on their coffee table. They stand in front of her confused and see Ben sleeping in the corner of the room in his Daredevil pajamas.

Mary Jane stands up with her hand on the lid to the box about to pull it up but glares at them both, "May. When you were born, it was about two days after, I heard your father praying about how he wished you to have a normal life, no powers, no criminals, just regular teenage hijinks, but as the past days have shown us; that is now impossible. I love you but if you think you can be a superhero like your father, you need to know the whole truth, and I mean everything. Peter?"

Peter squeezes his fists and May and Mary Jane see droplets of blood from his fist, "There have been many bad days in my life because of being Spider-Man, but the one I promised never to tell and I don't want to."

Mary Jane sits up and uses her hands to have Peter stop hurting himself. She wipes the upcoming tears from his eyes and kissed him on the cheek, "Peter, she needs to know everything. We need to be a family without secrets."

Peter grabs Mary Jane in for a hug and holds her, wanting to cry. He is intoxicated by the smell of her and sees the box. Peter breaks the hug and lifts the lid and sees a bloody, hole-ridden, red and blue mask and a document underneath he never wanted to see again.

May says almost silently, "What is it you need to tell me?"

Peter grabs Mary Jane's hand and he hands May the paper that was underneath. May starts to read it and sees that it is a birth certificate for May and April Parker. Twins. Underneath that paper were two certificates of death. One for April and one for someone May didn't know.

She wants to yell but May asks in tears, "Who was Norman Osborn and what does that have to do with my sister?"

Peter face looks dead and he answers, "He is the man who killed your twin sister and I killed him. He is the reason I am no longer Spider-Man and I think it is about time I tell you why I killed him." Peter sits down, Mary Jane, and May sit next to him, "It started a few hours after you were born".

THANKS FOR READING

AN: It has been a while but finals are over and I am excited to bring you the next few chapters. I am also planning to continue working on my other fics, i finally got my outlines redone.

Going to try to have the next chapter up by the 16th.

Until Next Time...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Fight and Fall

Mary Jane Watson-Parker holds a happy newborn in each hand, two beautiful baby girls, April and May. She looks at her husband finally sleeping in a chair in the corner of the room, but even while asleep he has the biggest smile she has seen since she told him to "face it tiger". There is a tap on the door and Mary Jane sees parts of her extended family come in. Kaine, Peter's brother/clone, Miles, his protégé, Anya Corazon, the current Spider-Girl, and lastly Cindy Moon, Silk, someone bit by the same spider as Peter causing some weird connection which Mary Jane hated.

Miles goes to wake up Peter and while Kaine and the girls head to Mary Jane. Peter wakes up and him and Miles hug. Everyone in the room is full of bliss. Kaine holds young April and Anya holds May while Cindy hugs Mary Jane. Peter comes over and Kaine hands him April. Peter has never really seen Kaine smile but he saw a smirk holding his new niece.

Peter smiles and says, "Thank you all for being here. This means a lot to us. A few years ago being a father was a dream and now that it is here and there are so many spiders. I can do both. I am happy and I love you all so much. "Peter looks at his watch, "Now if you will excuse for just a moment I need to meet someone on the roof to tell the good news to!"

Peter leaves the room and Miles hold May and Anya, Cindy, and Kaine start to talk with Mary Jane, as she holds April. Kaine remarks on how April looks like Peter more despite having red hair and how May looks like Mary Jane with brown hair. Everyone is happy, for now.

Peter climbs to the roof, looks at his watch and counts, "Three, two, one". A blue orb of light appears and Peter remarks, "Miguel! You coming?"

Spider-Sense. Peter looks at his feet and sees a green pumpkin bomb, and yells, "No" as he jumps away from the bomb. Peter rips his clothes off to reveal the red and blue suit. Something else comes through the portal. It is the injured body of his friend, Miguel O'Hara, beaten and bloody. Peter webs him to him and sees he is barely conscious.

Miguel has a hand touch Peter's cheek, "I am sorry Peter. Alchemax did things and Tyler Stone let him go. I couldn't stop him." They both hear a maniacal laugh come through the portal and in a new high tech suit decked out in green and purple is the Green Goblin, on a glider covered in Miguel's blood.

He looks at Peter holding the beaten Miguel over his shoulder, "Hello Parker. I couldn't make your baby shower. I was years off attending, but don't worry, Mary Jane and those little girls will get my presents." He laughs as he glides away and does a turn and heads straight for the hospital. He has a bomb in each hand and throws them as Peter runs towards him.

In the room the baby girls start to cry and then all at once: Spider-Sense. Miles grabs Anya and shields her. Cindy grabs one of the girls and shields her. Kaine jumps on Mary Jane and the girl in her hands and shields her. The blast knocks most of them down and the baby girls cry. The Green Goblin steps off his hovering glider and rips a baby from Mary Jane's tight gripped hands. He walks over to Cindy who is quivering on the ground and starts to laugh as he takes the other baby from her as she tries to hold on to her.

The Green Goblin laughs as he gets back on his glider holding the two newborn Parker baby girls. He flies off into the night and doesn't feel the tracer that Peter was able to get on his back. Peter shakes in anger and cant contain the anger he has for this monster. He swings down to where he sees his family hurt, with Miles barley standing now, Kaine putting on his Scarlet Spider Suit with a huge notch on his forehead, Anya still on the ground, but being helped up by Cindy, and Miguel now making his way down, but Peter has no time to wait for the others.

Peter walks over to Mary Jane, who lying in her bed, just gives her husband a look of innocence and hate, but love for him.

Peter cries while he puts his mask on, "Mary Jane. He isn't going to get away with this. Future prison or not, he will be stopped tonight and I will get our daughters back.

"Don't be afraid. Peter Parker, I married you knowing this was a possibility. I love you and you are going to come back with our daughters. You are the love of my life and this is not your fault. You stopped a bad man and now he hates you. You are not in the wrong. Now go get our girls back."

Peter jumps out the window with a newfound confidence and heads after Osborn. Miles, Kaine, Miguel, Cindy, and Anya all look at Mary Jane and ask in unison. "What do we do?"

Mary Jane looks at them with tears in her eyes, "Fight.", and they jump out following Peter even in their terrible conditions. Mary Jane gets out of her bed stricken with fear, anxiety, and pain, and simply collapses.

Peter swings harder in the direction of the Green Goblin and sees that he is heading to the old Oscorp building, completely dimmed of light. His suit tears slightly at the seams from the speed he goes into, while he hears the others following behind him. He lands on the old helicopter pad and sees walls down and the tracer on the ground in front of him. Spider-Sense. The lights come on throughout the facility and on the four edges of the roof turrets come up and aim at Peter. The cavalry comes into play; Miles takes down a turret on the left side with Kaine as Anya and Cindy take the right side.

Miguel lands on the roof now still injured, "Peter. What do we do?" All the others look to him.

Peter minds his surroundings, Osborn worked here for years, the defenses will be tough and he has his daughters, "Don't pull your punches, this isn't some mugger, this is a killer, who has two innocent lives in his hands. Miles and Cindy take the ground, Kaine and Anya take the roofs, Miguel and I will take the offices. If you see one of my girls you take them and run. I don't care where, just run and don't stop."

They all move and Miguel follows slowly behind Peter as he zooms into the offices with Miles and Cindy running around the grounds of the now ruined Oscorp buildings.

Kaine and Anya land on an opposite roof and take out other turrets. Kaine uses more and more brute force and Anya can feel his rage ripple towards her. She is able to rip a turret out of the ground and hears a baby cry. It was obvious that Kaine heard it first as he zipped down below.

Kaine and Anya now stand in a white room and see many monitors covering the walls, showing the two baby girls on each side of Osborn as he sits on a throne. Kaine remembers where he is sitting from one of the memories he shares with Peter: Osborn is in his office and Peter will be their soon.

Miguel O'Hara struggles to even see where Peter is swinging to in these office buildings but he catches up and sees that Peter stopped. There is a note written in blood on the doors to Norman Osborn's main office that reads, "Dearest Peter".

Peter grips the door knob and he and Miguel enter slowly. The lights shine on them and then refocus onto Norman who is sitting in his regular office chair holding an orange goblin sword in each hand, hanging off the edge of his chair, almost touching each babies face.

"Hello son." Norman says with a smile.

Peter stands strong and says, "If you give me my daughters back, I will let you live."

Norman stands with the goblin swords still facing the baby girls, "I am so tired of your fake death threats. You couldn't kill me when I killed little Gwen and you won't kill me now because we are connected." Norman has the tip of the sword touch the side of the babies face on the right, "I want you to know something. I have been in your life so long I can't imagine it without you. I killed your first true love. Making you take the final step to kill her and I shared something with her that you never got to. Then I drove you insane. I killed your brother. I am going to kill your daughters. I am going to kill your wife, but I am never going to kill you Peter. No matter how much pain I cause you and you cause me. You are and will always be my favorite son. I want to be in your life even more now." A sword is dropped and lands through the stomach of one his children and Norman laughs, and through his laughter utters, "April before May. Am I right?"

In two seconds, Peter is on Norman with his hands around his neck. He only sees red and is ripping the goblin mask off of the man who just murdered one of his daughters. He rips the mask off, but keeps ripping, taking flesh off, while Norman laughs. Peter begins hitting him over and over breaking his own hands in the process.

Miguel runs, grabs May off the ground, and carries her out of the room while the others run toward them. They see Peter hitting Norman senselessly. All four of them try to get him off but they can't, he is just too strong. They back off and watch as Peter gouges out one of Norman's eyes.

Peter rips his mask off and spits blood on the ground and sees his baby now gone and cries out into the world. He thinks of the good he has done and he is rewarded with this. He looks down as Norman laughs up teeth as they clack around in his broken jaw and Osborn just can't help himself, "Told you, you wouldn't kill me."

Peter looks at Osborn and the others and they go towards Peter, but they are too late, and Peter in his fit of rage snaps Norman's neck, with all his might. Peter realizes what he has done and rolls onto the floor near his dead child. He looks at her and picks her up and cradles her as the others in the room look at what has transpired. He scans himself and the blood covered, red and blue suit. He feels like a disgrace. Kaine walks toward him and looks him in the eyes and they say nothing. No one knows what to do, so they do nothing and just stand there as Peter rocks his child.

Miguel on the other side of town arrives at the hospital with May in hand. He changes into civves and walks May to Mary Jane's new room. She sees him come in alone and she gasps, "Where is Peter?"

"He is alive. And so is May" Miguel answers as he hands Mary Jane her daughter.

Mary Jane cries as she realizes his wording and holds May tightly. She looks at Miguel in anger and asks, "Did you know?"

Miguel answers, "No. This wasn't supposed to happen."

Mary Jane yells back, "Do you know if she lived a happy life?"

"No. Peter told me not to look into him as much. I just know that Peter and Mary Jane Watson have three kids together."

"Why isn't Peter here? Where is he?"

Miguel sets down a pair of scrubs and kisses Mary Jane on the forehead, "He will be here soon. Those are for him. I am sorry... I am really sorry. I don't know what to say."

Miguel leaves the room and heads back to his time feeling like he failed the man and legend he lived up to. Mary Jane cuddles May for a while and time is lost to her. Doctors come and examine her and May, waiting for Peter.

Mary Jane has her thoughts drift from the monster responsible for murdering one of her children she birthed less than a day ago to her husband and the guilt he will be feeling for not stopping him. She knows his feelings of guilt and responsibility and knows him as a man and when he can be, he is an angry man. She accepts that Norman is most likely dead and that Peter did the deed. She knows he would, because this wasn't just something that was taken from him, it was taken from them, and if it were just her she wouldn't want Peter to cross that line and he knows that. As complicated as they are as people they understand each other.

Peter enters through the window in his blood stained, red and blue suit. It is scratched and the seams are torn, with his fists looking broken.

He goes over to Mary Jane and May and snuggles into them. They hold her together and Mary Jane touches his injured face.

"I killed him Mary Jane. I saw what he did and I just couldn't hold it any longer. I killed a man. I failed our family"

"You killed a monster, which only lived to make people suffer. I could be here right now not holding a daughter at all and without a husband but you acted." Mary Jane cries deeper, "We both lost something we made tonight Peter. A living being. Our little girl, but we have a daughter still who needs us and she needs us to be strong. Not with super strength but something even stronger right now and we have done so much together, I believe in us."

"But what if she is like me, Mary Jane?" Peter says in tears, "What will we do?"

"Then we will have a strong daughter, and we will teach her to be the best she can ever be." She whispers in his ear as they hold each other.

They both cry together and Peter looks at the scrubs on the table and the suit he is wearing and strips it off, and quickly puts the scrubs on. They hold each other, father, mother, and daughter, all night, as the bloody red and blue suit knows it will be gathering dust for years.

AN: Thanks for reading! I got busy during Christmas, but i am back to speed and am writing the next parts right now!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Other Spiders

Miles Morales wakes with a start. He feels cold as he looks around and sees the tubes and wires that were connected to him. To his left he notices two people sleeping in chairs, he recognizes one immediately as his best friend, Ganke. He looks down as he feels lighter and sees a stump. His eyes well with tears as he screams as he remembers the being that killed his mother, eating him alive.

Ganke gets up and goes and they embrace in a hug. Miles realizes as he and his best friend hold each other. It wasn't the leg that felt lighter, it was something grander. Something amazing. He was no longer connected to the web of life. He was no longer Spider-Man.

The other person in the chair gets up after minutes of consoling and Miles and Ganke both look at her and question her being here. Ganke sits back down as she goes closer to Miles.

"Madame Web." Miles retorts to the black haired woman, "What do you want with a non-spider like me?"

She puts her hand on Miles stump, "Miles. We have known each other so long, no need for formalities."

"Fine. Cindy, what are you doing here. Peter taught me that when a Madame Web gets involves all there is, is trouble."

"Well he isn't wrong." She hands him a package. "The world is becoming dangerous again for the spiders. The mystical side of the web is tampered. There are too many spiders that came into existence at once, so threads needed to be cut. Kaine's, yours, and possibly another's."

Miles looks at the package, "So May Parker getting powers, cost the life of a good man and cost me my leg and powers. I don't buy it. I am pissed; beyond mad about what happened, but these things happen, not everything is some stupid mystical threat. Bad things happen.

"Ever the optimist." She points at the package, "I need you to give that to May Parker, without Peter knowing."

Miles rips the packaging much to Madame Web's dismay, and sees the freshly repaired suit of the Scarlet Spider, the massive stomach hole fixed. It looks fitted for a young woman.

Miles eyes grow wide and he goes to punch Cindy, but she dodges and he falls out of his hospital bed. Ganke helps him back on to his bed.

Miles yells at Madame Web, "You want me to basically hand a pin-less grenade to the daughter of someone who is like a father to me? Cindy what the hell happened to you. You used to be a human, but you want me to be a Benedict Arnold to Peter Parker? Peter got out! He got a happy ending. Let him have it! Let him kiss his wife, hug his daughter, tuck his son in at night!"

Cindy looks at Miles with aged wisdom, "Miles Morales, you don't see the big picture. It started with Peter. He has always been the center. It will end with him. This happiness he has been getting, has just been shore leave. He will fight again and if he doesn't, he will die, his daughter will die, his son will die, and his wife will die for good measure. This is the sad fact of the world. There is no happy ending. Everyone dies bloody. Peter made that choice when he saved your life. Live with it."

Madame Web vanishes and Miles eyes grow in anger as he looks at the suit. He asks for Ganke's phone and calls Peter.

Anya Corazon enters her, Miles, and the late Kaine's base. She notices many inconsistencies, very small, yet they are there. The training grounds are moved slightly, and she can sense that they were in use. Today. She goes to the lockers and sees an old suit of Peter's is missing its helmet, and it is next to the obstacle course.

Anya walks to one of the lounge areas and smells something new and something familiar. She senses something else that makes her weak. Spider-Sense. She rushes to the front of the building and sees the entrance in rubble and standing on the rubble is the new terrible trio.

Venom, now known to be an inheritor possessed by the symbiote, growls with all his might as Anya notices he has missing and chipped teeth from where he ate part of Miles. His tongue droops down and caresses his masculine arms.

The smallest version of Carnage stands beneath the updated and armored Scorpion. Anya notices a more feminine stance to Carnage and its claws are now axes. Carnage looks disappointed to see Anya and Anya senses more hate in this version. The Scorpion doesn't look as big and dumb as previous incarnations. He seems tactical, brutal, and all around an evil mastermind.

Scorpion speaks in a soft tone, "Where is first spider? The one who stands in the center. Give us his name and you will live."

Anya yells at the top of her lungs, "Master Planner Protocol" And the building begins to collapse on itself, as she tries to run away from the trio.

The year is 2099 and Miguel O'Hara is swinging through the city at night through the neon lights from Alchemax goons. He yells "Shock" and other futuristic slurs as he is trying to escape from what he calls, "His fathers keepers" . He catches glimpse of his father on billboards and is distracted by a bright blue light. It surrounds him and within seconds night becomes day. Miguel looks around and sees that he is no longer in the year 2099. The cars that don't hover are clue one. The fact he can see the Daily Bugle is clue two. Miguel asks, "Lyla? What happened?"

"It appears; a time warp appeared around you. Mystical by nature. Shall I contact Dr. Parker? He is alive in this time zone."

Miguel whispers to Lyla "How old is his daughter May?"

"She is fifteen years old."

Miguel kicks the earth beneath him, "Hope Peter doesn't mind the company."

THANKS FOR READING!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Shutting the Door

Mayday Parker sits in her room alone. She contemplates why her mother and father have been lying to her for so long. She wonders if they would have ever told her. If her powers didn't kick in, they might not have. She grows angrier second by second and wants to throw a fit. This to her is the hardest moment in her life and being the daughter of Spider-Man means it will only get harder.

Mary Jane Watson-Parker opens the door to her daughter's room. She sits next to her daughter who is visibly mad.

Through her teeth May asks, "Mom. What was the hardest thing dad has put you through?"

Mary Jane puts her arm around her daughter and May rests her head on her mother's soft shoulder. Mary Jane answers, "It was shutting a door."

May backs off her mom questioning the answer she just received, "What? Shutting a door?"

"When your father and I were in college, we weren't together at first. He was with a girl named Gwen Stacy. He loved her so much and then one day; she was murdered."

Shocked by the other secret her father kept May asks her mother, "How come dad has never mentioned this to me before?"

"Norman Osborn, the Green Goblin, the monster who murdered your sister, grabbed her, and through her off of the George Washington Bridge."

"And it didn't take my sister to die for dad to kill him?" May asks angrier, "And what does this have to do with you shutting a door?"

"Your father shot a web from his web-shooter and caught her. The whiplash… It snapped her neck. Your father believes him to be the real killer. He once told me he feels, Norman loaded the gun, but he fired." Mary Jane shifts and looks at her daughter, "Your father chased Norman to kill him. He wanted to punch until all he saw was red dust, but Norman made it look like he killed himself. We now know that that is untrue, which comes back to the door. Your father was in his room crying and I heard about Gwen and I came to him. He was mad and yelling. He yelled at me and he didn't know that I knew he was Spider-Man at the time. I knew who he was and I knew the guilt he was making himself feel. He told me to walk out the door. He knew I hated, "sick beds" and that he didn't want to "spoil my fun". I stood at that door for three seconds, but it felt like a lifetime. I left my family because I didn't want my fun to end. I wanted to party, but with your father… There was something about him. His gentleness, the way he made me feel like I was an amazing person, and he truly cared for me. Not my looks but me as an individual. He did all that for me while saving the city and millions of lives. So I shut that door, knowing that there was no going back. I can look back at that moment as my hardest choice but in reality, it wasn't. I would choose your father in a million lifetimes."

"Wow…" May was in shock. She didn't know so much about her family, "Mom?" Can we have no more secretes in this house? Please?"

Mary Jane held her daughter tight and told her, "I promise"

Peter below in the basement of the home he grew up in, gazed at the red and blue suit in front of him, with his son bouncing on his knee as he felt a call to the suit.

"Ben… Daddy loves you, he loves you so much. I would do anything for you. Anything, but I don't know what to do…"

Peter stands and rocks Ben to sleep while facing away from his suit, but in the back of his head, he can still see it. The web, the eyes, all of it is there, and it needs him. Peter slams the door to his cabinet and walks up the stairs, still rocking Ben.

Peter is about to sit on the couch, when the doorbell goes off. Peter walks to it, no spider-sense so he opens it.

Peter sees a man in dark clothing with sunglasses on and a Mets cap. He doesn't get two words out before Peter realizes that this is nothing but trouble for him.

"I am sorry about this but I need your help."

"Miguel… People have been coming to my door step the past three days and all it brings to my family is trouble…"

"So can I come in or?"

"Get in… I have no choice really. Why are you here?"

Miguel walks in and makes himself on the Parkers couch, "I was running from some of my dad's goons and then a blue light surrounds me and BAM I am on the roof near the Daily Bugle. I don't know Peter-Man. I was hoping to go to a movie with Xina but now I am in a time era where you still eat caged eggs and have no colonies on Mars, despite having multiple alien contacts… How does that work?"

"Miguel…." Peter says sternly

"Yeah?"

"Focus"

"Sorry. Blue light. BAM. No longer 2099. How have you been?"

"Not good. Kaine is dead, Miles is cut from the web and lost a foot, and May got her powers."

"Well shock me. I am sorry Peter. So is Miles in the hospital?"

"Yeah. The last I heard, he still hasn't woken up." Peters pocket vibrates. "Speak of the devil. Hey Miles! You are awake. Whoa. Okay. I will be there soon… Bring May? Why? Fine."

Peter throws his phone on the couch near Miguel. May and Mary Jane enter the room from the hall. May is enamored by Miguel not knowing who he is.

May asks, "Hey dad and…"

Mary Jane finishers her daughter words, "Miguel O'Hara. Spider-Man of the year 2099. When it rains it pours…."

Peter hands over Ben to Mary Jane, "Miles woke up and he wants to see me… and May."

May looks confused, "Okay. Mom, Dad, future hunky guy, Wait. Miguel… You were the guy who carried me from Norman Osborn as a baby."

Miguel looks confused, "I did what? Osborn is still locked up in the Alchemax cell, your dad and I threw him in."

The entire Parker family look at Miguel knowing he hasn't seen, the terrible event that has transpired.

Peter has his thoughts drift. Was this a second chance to go and end it now? Peter doesn't know what to think. Peter just takes May by the hand and heads out the door to see Miles knowing that Mary Jane will tell Miguel what will happen for him and what did happen to them.

THANKS FOR READING!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: It Begins

The Scorpion stands tall with bricks being held in his tail. It uses its tail and tosses rubble off of a growling Venom. Carnage is in a fit hitting the sides of the broken down brick building with its claws. Venom picks ups the few rocks left on him and throws them away.

Scorpion and Venom lock eyes and Venom says, "He was here. I can smell him and his offspring. They were both here. We need to feast on him and his daughter."

Carnage tackles Venom on the ground and uses its red claws to cut through the symbiote revealing the dead body of Daemos being held in place. Scorpion pats Carnage telling it to get off Venom, "It is okay child. We will let you have the daughter."

Venom's goes crazy as he begins to sniff and he swings off. Scorpion sees the hospital of heroes and knows this is where they will find the spider.

Miguel O'Hara doesn't understand the Parker's. Last time he saw them Mary Jane had a big baby bump and now she has a teenager and a baby boy, who is in his hands at the moment.

Mary Jane looks at him with curiosity, "The last time I saw you, you were holding my daughter as a baby and now you are holding my son, but because of timeline stuff, you haven't held my daughter yet and you meet my son before I do."

Miguel looks confused, "Mary Jane, it is best not to think about it." He rocks Ben. "Even though it is really weird."

Mary Jane is flustered. The last time she saw this man, he told her something that has been on her mind since, "Miguel?"

"Yeah?" He asks perplexed by the way she said his name.

"Do you know what is about to happen with us? Do you know what will happen with May? With Ben? With Peter and I?"

He takes a moment then answers, "Yes…"

"Is it something good?"

He stops rocking Ben and hands him to Mary Jane, "That depends on Peter."

"What does he need to do?" Mary Jane asks holding her only son tightly.

Miguel breathes in and out and then gives the answer that Mary Jane didn't want, "He needs to let his daughter go."

"How?"

"You won't like it…"

Miles Morales sits in his bed holding the red and black suit made for the daughter of a man he admires more than his own father. Madame Web may always be a barer of bad news, but she is generally correct, in some way. Mayday Parker will be fighting in this suit and Peter will be dead and all he can do is sit, missing his leg, powers, and his will to fight.

Miles hears loud crashes and sees his window turn to rubble. His heart races as he sees the black goo beast known as Venom. Carnage follows behind and they look at Miles and in his heart Miles wants to fight. Guards rush in and Carnage easily uses its red goo to turn into spears and impales them.

Miles yells at them to let them go and Carnage throws them out the window. Venom goes over to Miles who is now punching him with the little strength he has left and jumps out the window and webs up to the roof where the Scorpion is standing.

Venom sets him down in a chair and webs him to it.

Miles yells, "Why are you doing this to me!"

Scorpion replies, "This isn't about you false spider. It is about the other. We had no wish to harm you, but if we needed to, to get the other spider we would. Venom hungered and you were easy picking for him."

Carnage touches Miles face with its claw like fingers. Miles moves around trying to escape.

Carnage whispers in Miles ear, "He cut your web… All he does is fail. And now you will die because he is nothing but a failure. He will come soon and we will kill him."

"You are going to lose" Miles says confidently.

Carnage laughs and then whispers in his ear, "No. We won't. I know him. He will not be able to even look at me and then I will drive my fist through his heart, But right before that. I will make his daughter pay for his mistakes. Then anyone he loves. All spiders must die. You are lucky he ruined you. You can live."

"Go to hell" Miles spits.

"We know about death. Venom is an alien on a dead inheritor. And the rest of us. Wait and see false spider. Wait and see."

Scorpion strokes Carnage's head and then he heads over to a small laptop he has on the floor of the roof. He starts to type and then points the back of it at Miles, "Smile Wrong Spider-Man. The people are watching!"

Peter and May are walking down the street at a brisk pace. May notices her father stops as she bumps into him.

She sees his hands ball into fists and looks where he was looking. She sees a young man with a red blade at his throat, a board near his one foot, the other one missing but the stump covered in bandages. She realizes this must be Miles Morales for many reasons but the prime reason being the board reads, "False Spider".

Peter grabs her hand and they start sprinting home. Peter and May enter their home and Peter runs downstairs as May, Miguel, and Mary Jane follow him.

Peter puts his hand on the scanner to his console. Everyone in the room knows what is about to happen.

Peter opens his mouth, "Miguel take Mary Jane, Ben, and May and get as far away as possible. Then call the Fantastic Four Hotline and say "Johnny Storm wets the bed". It will redirect you to a private line. They will take you somewhere safe."

The case opens and Peter sheds his clothes. The red and blue suit shines into his soul. The body cover goes on first as the red and blue hold him tight. The boots fit so snug. The web-shooters filled and ready. The belt, packed full of tracers, cartridges, and the spider-light up front. The gloves fit as a second skin. One last item. Peter kissed Ben on the forehead, then hugs May tightly and kisses her on the forehead as well. Mary Jane gives Ben to May and her and Peter embrace in a passionate kiss. They both don't ever want to let go but they have to.

Peter holds his mask in his hands and can feel his end. He puts it on and his family look at him and he says simply, "My turn."

AN: Thanks for Reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: My Daughter

The world seems so small to Peter Parker as he zooms through the sky in his red and blue suit. He feels the wind caress him and the feeling is great. He lets out a loud "Yahoo!" as he swings faster and faster towards where Miles has been taken. Peter knows these are grim times but he can't help the feeling he has. He is joyful as he runs across rooftops, but he reminds himself of his son and daughter and his beautiful wife. Then he remembers the ones he has lost; Uncle Ben, Captain Stacy, Gwen… Kaine, and his other little girl, April, that he never got to know. He swings get faster and tighter as his red and blue skin embraces him.

Peter stops a block from the hospital. He notices two light poles and jumps down to the street right behind a police line. He thwips one pole then another to slingshot. The police and people look at him in awe and confusions. Where did he go? Why did he quit? Where was he when so and so was wrecking that place, but none of that matters to Peter. What matters now is Miles Morales, his family and their safety.

Peter ignores the questions and slingshots up into the windy air. He almost doesn't make the jump so he thwips on to the roof and starts running up the last few stories. He shoots up into the air and does a superhero landing a mere few feet in front of Miles, putting distance between him and the terrible trio in front of him.

Peter thwips Venom's mouth covering it with webbing. Peter quickly rips the webbing covering Miles freeing him in the process.

Miles breaks free and limps away as Peter engages the three. Venom goes berserk like a rabid animal and begins to destroy everything in his path going away from Carnage and Scorpion.

Scorpion growls and begins to laugh, "Got you out of hiding Spider-Man."

Peter looks as Carnage stares intensely at him, "Can I kill him now father?"

Peter can't help his old habit and quips back, "Aw little red riding murderer asks for permission to kill. That is so cute."

Scorpion's tail begins to spin as he winks to Carnage as it charges at Peter. Carnage has its fingers become sharp talons.

Carnage attacks Peter missing , "Woah. Lady Deathstrike called and she is suing you Carny!"  
Peter notices a similarity in Carnages fighting pattern; Familiar yet different. Scorpion's tale thrust forward and Peter jumps on it and kicks Carnage in the face and Peter hears a feminine yell from its mouth.

"Scorpy! You got a daughter! Now who are you? Not Gargan, I know that he smelled better." Peter says as he tries to nail a shot on Scorpion while dodging Carnages attacks."

The Scorpion remarks as his tail twirls rapidly "You will know who I am right before I put a blade through your throat. Then I will find your daughter and kill her as well. You shouldn't have brought her to gym… We can smell her. We can find her."

Daughter. A word Peter didn't know a villain of his could say that would evoke so much anger. His fist clench so hard his gloves rip. Venom comes back with webbing off and charges into the mass fight. Peter in one hits breaks the dead hosts body out of the symbiote. The corpse of Dameos falls to the ground like ground beef with the symbiote slithering away. Peter looks at Scorpion. Even though he has a mask, Scorpion can see the anger in Spider-Man's eyes.

Carnage jumps at Peter and with both hands Peter holds her with his hands squeezing. She uses her sharp fingers scratching the front of Peter's suit, but he doesn't care. He wants to protect his family and save his daughters life.

Scorpion laughs harder and harder and begins to walk away from the girl he labeled his daughter, He yells before he runs away, "Show him"

Peter stares intently into the anger filled eyes that the red no longer cover and sees the green eyes he used to tuck in. He sees the eyes that filled him and Mary Jane with love. He saw the eyes of his baby girl, but this wasn't May.

"April…" Peter whispers as his grip around her neck is nonexistent. She looks stunned that he knows her name. Peter takes his mask off for her, "You were dead. I saw you die! I buried you!"

She has the symbiote cover her face as she thrusts a knife into Peter and he doesn't care. He lets her and it hurts but he pulls her in closer and holds her. April pushes Peter off confused. This man she was raised to kill embraces her. She pulls her knife hand out and looks at this man. Not as an enemy but as a man. She is confused and her whole life was leading to this moment. Her father abonded her in the fight against their greatest enemy and he embraced her.

She kicks him away and runs off into the night. Peter lays on the ground now holding his wound. Laying maskless, now knowing he should have never quit. And for his daughter he will not until she is safe in his arms. Peter webs his wound shut, puts his mask on and swings into the night chasing his daughters trail.

A/N:Not as long as intended but i think it served its purpose

Shout out to Celgress and Byron12 for writing reviews which give me enthusiasm to continue wiriting. I cannot think you and the other reviewers enough. It helps beat my writers block and i love your feedback

THANKS FOR READING!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: One Word

Mary Jane Watson-Parker drives excessively over the speed limit as her daughter holds her son and the Spider-Man of the year 2099 talk about her husband, while the New York City Skyline is almost away from them

Miguel states, "Peter has always been there for me when I need him. This doesn't feel right. Letting him fight alone. I don't think we made the right decision. What would Peter do if this was reversed? Also I ma not supposed to be here. I am not even a sperm. My dad is just some douchey middle schooler right now."

May states, "Mom. We can help dad…"

Mary Jane doesn't answer.

Mayday pulls out her phone and the number one trending topic is Spider-Man; a few articles on the fight and one very blurry video Mayday begins to play. Mary Jane listens to the fight and smiles hearing the terrible quips. She looks in her rearview mirror and looks at the wonder on Mayday's face as she watches her father do what he does best. She instantly recognizes the respect Miguel has for Peter and the shame for him being alone. Mary Jane remembers the night her daughter died. It almost broke them in two but they came together and surpassed it. A family is stronger than a single member. She thinks of her daughter now the same age when Peter beat up thugs and she knows its time.

Mary Jane pulls off the road and parks. She gets out of the car and goes into her trunk. Mayday, while holding Ben, and Miguel follow. She grabs a small box out of her trunk.

"Peter always had trouble getting me gifts. One Valentine's Day he got me these bracelets. My own personal web shooters." Mary Jane opens the box and hands it to May. "Your father gave these to me and he needs you now. "

Mayday asks. "What do I do?"

Mary Jane looks at Miguel and Mayday, "Go be a Parker and save the day."

Miguel touches the center of his belt and his suit replaces his clothing, "Mary Jane, I can get her to the city."

"Take care of my husband and little girl, Miguel."

"Yes, Maam." Miguel and Mayday go and swing off into the city

Carnage swings as fast as she can. She keeps grabbing citizens off the streets and chucking them toward Spider-Man. She swings faster as he stops to save the lives of the people she tried to kill. His love will be his demise she thinks.

One word keeps resonating in her mind, "April". She heard the name a few times in passing throughout her life, besides it being a month. She remembers it is a word that would terrify her father, the Scorpion. Carnage hears a beep on her wrist. The wristwatch from her father activates and she now knows where to meet up with him. She notices the direction she is going is toward Rikers Island.

Spider-Man is not letting up and Carnage saw he did to Venom. One hit and he was down, but he wanted to hold her. So far her father has been wrong about what he has said about this man.

Carnage sees an opportunity as a school bus is being driven on the Brooklyn Bridge. She webs it and tosses it like a discus into the river.

Peter sees it in one eye as his daughter is running away in the other, he doesn't hesitate and jumps after the bus. He webs with his left and right hands to the bridge as the front of the bus crashes into his chest. Mary Jane flashes into his mind and he catches it. With his left hand he holds the bus up while it dangles from the bridge and with his right hand he makes it so his back is properly webbed so he can be held by his web lines. A young girl falls onto the windshield of the bus. And breaks some of the glass.

Peter says holding the bus and now with this young blonde woman a face is put to the crowd, "It is going to be okay. Spider-Promise. What's your name?"

"Gwen."

Peter takes a second and then whispers to himself "Course it is.."

Peter pulls up with his left hand and the bus slowly moves up, "So Gwen, who is your favorite superhero? Mine was Captain America when I was your age."

She says stuttering "I really like Miss Marvel and Nova."

"I know them both. Great choices, good people.

"Spider-Man, I'm scared."

"Don't be Gwen. I have been against worst and won. Beat all the X-Men once, but keep that secret, just between you and me."

Peter hears the tires hit the bridge and he pulls with all his might and the young Gwen asks, "I saw on my phone you were the original Spider-Man. Why did you quit?"

"I didn't really quit. I just didn't have a spare costume and laundry day was coming up and my lady saidI she wouldn't wash it until I cleaned the gutters and I finished the gutters last week. It takes me fifteen years to clean gutters, but only about five minutes to pull a falling bus up from a bridge."

Peter can feel his feet on the bridge and he pushes the bus harder and it stays up. All the students get out and run towards the police. Gwen comes out and hugs him.

While hugging him she says, "Thank you Spider-Man. I am glad you are back." She lets go and runs towards the other students.

Peter looks in the distance and sees his daughter watching him atop a building. He thwipps his left and right hands and web zips to where she is. He lands on her and holds her with one arm, despite being drained from the bus.

"You are going to listen to me. Your name is April Parker and you are my daughter."

Full of rage she yells "You are a liar. My father will rip your heart out with his tail."

"You are my little girl and I saw you die. I saw an evil man put a sword through your chest. You probably have a wound their right?"

She removes the symbiote from her stomach revealing a large scar, "How did you know about the scar?"

"Because you are my daughter! And I want to help you."

Her mind wants to explode. How did he know about the scar?, "My entire life, my father wanted me to kill you. You aren't what he said you would be."

They both hear an explosion in the background. Rikers Island is engulfed in flames. Carnage punches Peter and goes to the ledge of the building, "My father is waiting for you. He and all your enemies. He doesn't want to kill you. He wants you to suffer."

"What do you want?"

"The truth. I don't know anymore. He has lied to me."

Peter takes off his mask and looks at April, "I can help you."

She hesitates for a second and swings away.

Peter lets her go and puts his mask back on ready to fight the man who took his daughter away as swings and swings into the flames of Rikers Island.

THANKS FOR READING!

AN: I got super busy with finals and i had to move so i am sprry for the delay. But i am back in the swing of things. Pun was intentional.

Until Next Time...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Tunnel

May "Mayday" Parker swings shortly behind Miguel O'Hara the Spider-Man of the year 2099 through the buildings of New York City. She lets her instincts guide her and finds it to be the greatest feeling she has felt. Miguel is realizes halfway through that May is faster than him. She just holds herself back to follow him. May and Miguel both suddenly feel ill and a blue light engulfs them.

May sees herself in a brick tunnel with freshly lit torches on the walls as water drips slowly down. She follows the torches and sees a massive mutli-story web behind a webbed chair. Steps lead up to the chair and in an instant a woman with black hair and red sunglasses appears sitting on it.

The woman says from the chair, "I haven't seen you since your birth May. I still remember that day. : Her voice lingers, "The last day I had sight. They day the web began to crumble. The last thing I saw was you crying as your father viciously beat Norman Osborn."

Confused May asks, "Where am I?"

"Welcome to the center of the web, The web of life. It may look like just a giant spider web but I can see what it truly is. The life of all of those connected to the spider. Would you like to see your place?"

A small piece beneath the middle glows red. May looks at it and she can tell that is her soul, spirit, and place.

"The center, the big beaten part is your fathers and beneath him are you and your brother."

May recognizes two extra parts, "There are four pieces beneath my father."

The woman has those two webs glow, "This is where the crumbling began. One belongs to your sister the web believed dead and the other to your unborn sibling currently in your mothers belly."

May shrieks, "Sister? Wait how is that possible? Dad told me she was murdered. You said you saw it."  
She steps down and begins to walk to Mayday, "Which is why it confuses me. I saw the sword go through that babies stomach and I heard the crying stop. The web wouldn't lie. She was gone and then a few days ago her spot reappeared. It unbalanced the web. Then the conception of your sibling made it go into overboard. The web still weaves and some need to be cut. Kaine, Miles, and it tried for Anya and it is going to until it is balanced."

May asks with her head full of questions about her dead now alive twin and future sibling, "How do we balance it and stop this?"

The woman puts her hand on May, "You need to be the center of the web." She hands her the brown package containgin the Scarlet Spider suit made for her.

She opens it to see her new red and black suit, " And how do we do that?"

The woman May realizes to be Madame Web, the seer of the web, say "We need your father to die."

Peter Parker sees three prisoners about to jump him. He grabs one by the arm and throws him at the other two. They fall down and six more prisoners run at Peter. He webs up two and four more break through. Peter punches one in the throat and he hits another with a chop in the back of the neck. He uses that hit to jump up and kick the last two in the face.

Peter gets up and hears the intercom buzz, "Spider-Man, Spider-Man, dies like a spider can."

Peter mocks, "Did you come up with that yourself or did you steal it from a second grader with a crayon in his nose?"

"You laugh and mock but soon you will be bleeding."

"Can the shit Scorpy. You took my daughter from me. I am going to take more from you."

Scorpion flustered yells, "I used to know you! I knew you! And now I don't! I am going to make you forget the smell of that redheaded whore or your daughters laugh. I am going to have you only remember the sound of silence."

Peter retorts while walking towards the center of the prison, "Disturbed or Hall and Oates because you can't beat the original. On everything I say, like the scorpion for instance. Mac Gargan is upstate in a psych ward and you aint Mac. He was an ass but fighting him would have been more fun. He doesn't sound like a narcoleptic moron."

Peter reaches the center and sees the scorpion suit empty on the floor. Above him are hundreds of bodies with their hands coming through a gate close to his head. The ceiling is low and he can't make out the faces yet, but he recognizes something about their heads.

The Scorpion stands in the shade, "I forgot your name but I never forget your face. I knew you were the Spider-Man and that red webbed face is what matters. I don't want to remember your name now. I want you to scream mine in pain. You don't even know who I am do you?"

Peter looks around, "Shut up Norman."

Scorpion looks shocked and upset Peter knew who he was, "How did you?"

Peter interjects, "My daughter you killed is alive and these naked corpses all have your dumb Osborn red dreadlocks. I ripped your jaw off do you remember that? Do you remember the pain? The rage you made me feel? "

Norman yells, "You don't want to know how I took your daughter from you. How I faked her death? How I made all these mindless clones of me?"

"No. I just want you to stay gone. I had long time to think about it and you being dead keeps my family safer at night. I tried to put you in a prison in the future and you escaped. You escaped death somehow and I am going to make sure you stay away for good.

"Are you going to kill me Spider-Man?" Norman asks now with a button in his hand.

"No" Peter pulls off his mask, "I am".

"Peter Parker".

"The one and only."

Norman pushed the button as the bodies all fall on Peter. He feels crushed by the weight and uses his might to break through the top. He sees Norman running away as Normans clones punch and pull at him. Peter never killed before Norman, but Peter remembered one word Norman had to mention, "Mindless". He didn't feel bad about what he was about to do.

Peter grabs two clones and squeezes their jaws off as his hands cover in blood. He punches with all his might and gets his hand stuck in ones stomach. He kicks another's arm off. They all look at Peter's rage filled face as he snaps ones neck. Peter continues the rampage as his thoughts drift to April. Her childhood she lost, the fact Mary Jane still doesn't know, May losing a sister, and the chaos he is doing on the drones feels like peace. Minutes pass and Peter is surrounded by hundreds of dead bodies.

Peter tries to wipe blood off his face and only adds more. He grabs a nearby cloth and wipes himself off. He goes to the next room and sees Norman in full Green Goblin attire he glides off and yells in a maniacal laugh, "Race you to the bridge Parker."

AN: THANKS FOR READING!

Until Next Time...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Women of the Web

May "Mayday" Parker strips and then grabs the red and black spider suit. She slips the pants on and then the top. The boots are easy enough to jump into to. Her gloves fit like the metaphor gloves are used in. The mask is all that is left and she can feel the weight in it that her father held for years.

"Can I save my father?" Mayday asks

Madame Web looks at her with a tilted head. "No. He will die and there will be a new center."

"Am I going to be the center?" she asks making sure her suit is on properly.

"No. Women are never the center and never have been. We are the guardians of the Web. The web warriors if you will. Your brother will be the center. He will be a hunter, if he lives."

Mayday looks at Madame Web in disgust, "If he lives? What the hell is wrong with you? My dad mentioned you. Cindy Moon, Silk right? You were a hero. You saved my life as a child and now you want my father to die."

Cindy interrupts her, "I don't want your father to die. I want him to live, the web demands balance and I have to help it or the multiverse could explode. The entire multiverse! Universes full of people and children. I saw that the day your father murdered Norman Osborn with his own hands. He set this all in motion the day he broke the web."

"Broke the web? You need to get your damn eyes checked. He is still alive and so is my sister. You are a coward!"

Cindy walks toward Mayday and grips her hand, "Listen young spider. Your father is going to die and your brother will become the center. That's that. I can't stop it. You can't stop. Nothing can. You can still stop his killer and that is it."

Cindy has a blue light emit around her hand and Mayday blinks and then is on top of a skyscraper. Mayday looks around and hears explosions near the George Washington Bridge. She hears a cackle that makes her feel sick inside and her father yelling a name. Osborn. She swings to the chaos.

Mary Jane Watson-Parker holds her son on a hotel room bed on the outskirts of New York. She turns her television on and sees all news outlets covering the return of Spider-Man. She holds Ben full of sorrow and kisses his forehead.

Mary Jane tells him, "Daddy is going to be back soon and so is your sister."

She hugs him tightly and instantly is in a tunnel surrounded by paintings of different Spider-People.

Mary Jane knows who did this and is curious why, "Cindy honey, if you wanted to talk just call."

Mary Jane walks out of the tunnel and sees Cindy sitting in her cobweb chair.

"I need your help Mrs. Parker."

"I need my son, daughter, and husband to be safe."

"I will protect your son here with all the power of the web, but it's your daughter who needs your help. Very badly in fact."

Mary Jane thinks back to holding May as a baby, "Did I send her into something terrible? Did I let her commit suicide by being like her father?"

"No. May is fine…. I mean your other… daughter." She says gesturing with her hands to the web of life, "April"

"What?" Mary Jane says completely and utterly confused.

"She is alive. Peter just met her. May knows she lives, but they have their own battle to fight. Yours is with April. You need to win her back. You can have her back."

"What do I do?" Mary Jane says holding back tears.

Cindy has blue light surround Mary Jane and says, "Go home."

Anya Corazon barely can breathe with rocks still crushing her chest. No Miles to help her. Peter still retired and Kaine is dead and she has no idea who can help her if anyone. She wonders if when her father died if this how he felt. She wood creak and sees a silhouette of a black skull on blue.

"Spider-Woman nice to see you" a voice from the skull says to Anya.

Anya sees the full blue and black Spider-Man suit and knows it's that future jerk, "How did you know I was here?"

While throwing more debris off of her Miguel remarks, "Please. I am from the future, I practically know your entire life. You don't die here."

"That's reassuring. Venom, Carnage, and this new Scorpion, they want Peter and Mayday."

"Venom is dead. The Scorpion is actually Norman Osborn."

Anya gets on her feet and gasps, "That freak lived? I remember Peter and his bloody fists pretty vividly. What about you?"

"I haven't seen it yet. I am a younger Miguel than when that happened."

Anya spits some blood on her hands and looks at Miguel intently, "You can stop this. Kill Osborn in your time before he comes back. Peter doesn't lose his daughter, we don't lose a Spider-Man, Kaine, Miles, the world would be safer.

"I'm no killer." Miguel says helping her out of all the debris.

Anya whispers as they escape into the night, "The world would be better if you were."

Carnage sifts through the home of the man who claims to be her father. She smells around and feels like she can smell herself. She goes up the stairs and sees a sign on a door that reads, "Mayday's: Enter At Your Own Risk". She kicks the door down and turns on the light. She sees a thousand different colors than when she lived in her cell. She grabs random objects and begins to toss them.

Carnage grabs her head and begins to peel off the symbiote. She looks at the happy pictures of her twin with the beautiful red headed woman and the spider has been trained to kill, and imagines that as her life.

She begins to cry, "I just want a family and to be happy. This could have been my room! I could have been a person instead of a broken mess."

The symbiote covers her entire body when she hears a noise downstairs. The sound of footprints echoes in her ear as she sees the woman from the photos come in the room. Carnage notices her by the long red hair, but she looks so much sadder in person

Carnage has the symbiote expose her face and says, "Are you my mother?"

Mary Jane steps forward and says with a smile and a face full of tears, "Yes!"

AN: Thanks for Reading!

Until Next Time...


End file.
